


Baby It’s Cold Inside

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, ah good ol' winter fluff fic, cold fronts and broken heaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: The heater is broken, Jinki's freezing, and Minho snuck in an illegal electric blanket





	

Minho was so glad his first class wasn’t until noon today however it was still a struggle to get out of bed during these cold winter months. The warm cocoon of blankets he had bundled himself with was all too cozy and he quickly drifted back to sleep mere seconds after he turned off his alarm. When he finally drifted back to consciousness, he was running late, very late. He scrambled out of bed in a rush to get ready for class. He was very glad to finally get a dorm room to himself this year as a junior in college but it did mean he didn’t have a roommate to wake him up the many times he slept through his alarms.

Once he exited and was locking up his dorm room, he saw his suitemate coming down the hallway, Lee Jinki, who was a year his elder. Minho paused, his key hovering before the lock, at the sight. Jinki’s soft hair was covered in snowflakes and his nose and cheeks were rosy. The crush he tried so hard to suppress flared up, as it did every time they interacted. Jinki smiled sweetly at him, “Hey Minho!”

Minho hoped he wasn’t blushing, “Hi Jinki, how was class?” 

“Boring but fine,” Jinki answered while pulling his keys out from his backpack, “It’s freezing out there though.” He looked up at the younger again, “You might be cold, you should go grab your grey scarf.”

Minho was still a little distracted by how cute Jinki looked despite the weather outside, “My grey scarf?”

“Yeah the one you wore yesterday,” Jinki replied.

Minho was surprised he remembered something as insignificant as a scarf, “Oh yeah that grey scarf, the only grey scarf I own.”

Jinki chuckled, “Yep that would be the one.”

He slowly nodded, “Okay I’ll do that.” 

Jinki smiled, having unlocked his door at the beginning of their conversation, “I’m going to head in and nap, stay warm Minho.”

“Thanks Jinki,” Minho gave a small smile in response. Once Jinki closed the door, Minho remembered the time crunch he was in. He fiddled with the lock, ran back into his room and grabbed the scarf, quickly wrapping it around his neck. He glanced at the time and realized he had five minutes to get to class. He cursed and ran out, hoping his professor would be understanding due to the cold. 

When Minho returned to his dorm he realized the building was frigid. 

“What’s going on?” he asked Sunyoung who was working the front desk. The poor small girl was wrapped in a coat and blanket looking miserable. 

“The heating is broken,” she replied, teeth chattering.

He pouted, “This sucks.”

She nodded in agreement. He went up to his room and decided to make a cup of hot chocolate for her. When he presented it she looked overwhelmed with gratitude, “Thank you so much.”

He smiled in return, “I couldn’t leave you down here with nothing. Stay warm!”

Once he returned to his dorm he turned on his electric blanket and made a cup of tea while his bed warmed up. He changed into his coziest pajamas, it was below freezing outside so he needed all of the warmth he could get. He settled into bed and opened his laptop after deciding to marathon Yuuri! On Ice.

A two episodes in he heard a knock on his bathroom door. “Come in,” he yelled out, stomach flipping because there was only one person who could be on the other side. Jinki opened the door and peeked into the room. He was visibly shivering despite being bundled up. 

He stood there with his arms wrapped around himself, “How are you not frozen right now?”

“Electric blanket,” Minho explained.

Jinki tilted his head, “I thought those were against the rules.”

Minho shrugged, “I get cold easily, I couldn’t survive winter without one.”

Jinki let out a small laugh, “Choi Minho you are more rebellious than I gave you credit for.” 

He was still shaking from the cold. Minho couldn’t leave his poor cute neighbor to face this alone in his freezing room. Plus, this would give him a good excuse to get closer to the elder. He patted the spot next to him. “Wanna join?” He offered, “I’m marathoning Yuuri! On Ice if you’re interested.”

Jinki could cry from the other boys kindness, “Choi Minho you are a blessing and that happens to be my new favorite show.” He climbed into bed and sighed in relief, it was pleasantly toasty after having the blanket on and Minho’s body heat. 

They sat in comfortable silence, making small comments here and there, until the third episode when a loud growl came from Minho’s stomach. He glanced down and looked up at Jinki with red cheeks, “I’m sorry, I guess I’m a little hungry.”

He chuckled and the boys embarrassment, “It’s okay, wanna order some Chinese food?” 

Minho’s face lit up at the idea, “Please, that sounds so good.”

“The perfect comfort food for a cold day,” Jinki stated. 

Twenty minutes after calling it in he ran downstairs to pick it up and gave the delivery man an extra tip for having to work in this weather.

After settling back in with their food, they began chatting. “I realize that I don’t know much about you,” Jinki said.

“Well I’m a psychology major, I hope to go into counselling one day,” Minho explained.

Jinki himself was a computer science major himself so he didn’t know much about that field of study, “Really? What’s that like? What kind of counselling do you want to go into?”

“Probably school counselling, there seems to be a lack of those out there right now,” Minho explained and Jinki couldn’t agree more. “And I love it,” Minho continued. Their conversation extended far past the time they finished their meal. It turned out that once Minho got comfortable he’s quite talktative and loud. Jinki had already known about the loudness since Minho had friends over pretty often and the walls were thin but he was pleased that he finally got to see this side of the younger who always acted so timid in front of him. 

“And then he pulled his fake tooth out of his backpack and walked around the classroom showing it to everyone,” Jinki finished. 

Minho howled with laughter, “Okay you win, that is by far weirder than the theatre professor who make me act like a piece of bacon.”

“Okay but your friend who’s professor sang a duet of A Whole New World with one of their student in front of the whole class is up there too,” Jinki giggled. “We really do go to a school with lots of strange professors.”

“We do, I love it!” Minho exclaimed. 

Jinki smiled, “It’s been a great experience.”

“Oh yeah, I never asked how you were feeling. Are you warm enough?” Minho asked. 

“For the most part,” Jinki answered. 

Minho smiled, “Good, are you ready to continue the show?”

Jinki nodded, “I’d love to! This show is so important to me, the first same sex couple in a sports anime!” 

“Same!” Minho exclaimed. Since Jinki seemed open to the idea he confessed, “Especially since I’m gay, I’m glad to have this representation.” 

“Really?” Jinki smiled. “I’m bisexual.”

Minho was surprised. One of the reasons he was pessimistic about his crush was because he assumed Jinki wasn’t interested in guys, he never wanted to get his hopes up. He’s been through that kind of heartbreak before so he didn’t want to take the risk. “I’m glad to find someone who can relate,” Minho said, very pleased and a little pink in the ears. 

They went back and forth discussing what it’s been like being part of the LGBTQ+ community while at college before deciding to get back to the show. Now feeling much more comfortable, they had slowly moved closer to each other throughout the night. Minho was aware of every little movement Jinki made against him. He suddenly felt an arm sneak around his shoulders. He looked over at the older man who asked, “Is this okay?”

Minho nodded, “It still pretty chilly in here so it’s nice.” He trade to hide the smile on his face as he leaned his head on Jinki’s shoulder. By the end of the night, somehow Minho was half on Jinki’s lap laying on his chest with his arms around his waist. 

After the last episode Jinki looked at the time and said reluctantly, “It’s pretty late, I should probably go back to my room.”

Minho sat up and frowned frowned, “But it’s freezing.”

“Don’t worry,” Jinki said, “I’ll find a way to survive.” Untangling himself with the younger and stumbling sleepily out of the bad.

Minho reached out and held his wrist before he could walk away. “You can spend the night here if you want,” he offered.

A look of relief washed over his face as he tucked himself back into bed with Minho, “Thank you, the cold floor almost killed me I don’t know if I’d be able to make it back to my room at this point.” He laid down on his side as did Minho. They kept swapping stories and sharing secret giggles as the night went on. At one point Jinki whispered, “Thanks for letting me stay here.” 

“It’s no problem at all Jinki,” Minho replied. “I’m glad we’ve gotten to spend this time together, I would’ve been lonely without you.” 

He chuckled, “Oh really, you’d be lonely.”

Minho blushed, he can’t believe he just admitted that. “Be quiet, you know what I mean.”

Jinki smiled, “Did you know you’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

Minho froze, mortified he was caught with red cheeks. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Jinki began, “Every time I see you your cheeks get all rosy and it’s really cute.”

“You’re tired, you’re just talking nonsense,” Minho insisted, not believing this was happening.

Jinki shook his head, reaching out to pet Minho’s hair, “I’m not. You’re always so adorable, especially bundled up in that giant grey scarf of yours. I can’t help but smile the moment I see you.”

Minho sat up and looked away, “Okay no you’re lying.”

Jinki followed his movement, “I promise you I’m not.” He placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder, “Minho please look at me.”

He reluctantly met the older’s eyes as he moved his hand to run through the hair at the nape of his neck and continued speaking. “I’ve liked you all semester if I’m going to be honest. I know this is probably not the time to confess but after spending this time with you and knowing I have a chance I couldn’t hold back.” Minho was at a loss for words at the sudden confession. He’d imagine this moment countless times but now that it was happening he didn’t know how to respond. “I understand if the answer is no or if you need time to think, I should probably go I don’t know what I was thinking. “

Jinki pulled his hand away from Minho and was moving to leave before Minho stated, “Don’t go.” The older met his eyes once more. He tentatively reached out and held one of his hands. “I like you too, I have all semester. Please stay,” Minho said shyly. 

Jinki’s face broke out into the widest smile so far, “Really.” 

Minho nodded, a grin starting to form, “Really.” He reached out and held the back of Minho’s head. “Can I kiss you?” 

Minho’s heart pounded at the request, “Of course.” They quickly closed the gap between them. Jinki’s other hand went immediately around Minho’s waist while his went around the older’s neck. Minho smiled into the sweet kiss. It was soft and tender, better than he ever imagined. He was still a bit in shock because of what had just happened but he easily matched the pace of the kiss. 

Jinki was the first to pull away, “I’d love to continue but I have a meeting in the morning. Maybe we can continue tomorrow after dinner?”

Minho smiled, “That sounds great.” They laid back down but this time tangling their limbs together. Jinki’s hand rubbed Minho’s back as they slowly drifted off to sleep, but not before sharing a few more kisses. 

Minho couldn’t remember a time in which he woke up so happy. He was greeted with a warm room, a bright smile, and a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> a little cheesy thing i wrote for shawol secret santa! happy holidays everyone and i hope 2017 treats you well


End file.
